anything for you
by HPHPHP
Summary: Effie and Haymitch! story was posted a few days ago! re-done...same story but in chapters!
1. Chapter 1

I stepped into the dinning room where the peeta and katniss were already eating."sorry i had a meeting to attend to..where's Haymitch?" Peeta just shrugs but katniss says "probably passed out in his room" i myself might puke because i don't feel good. I tell them il be right back and walk down to Haymitch's room. Even though he annoys me there is something that attracts me to him. Wait what am i saying?I knock on the door a few times before i hear some movement and after a while he opens the door. "what do you want?" he seems sober but with Haymitch you never know. "its dinner time!" i say all happily but he just grunts. "il be out in a minute" i nod and he closes the door in my face 'how rude' i think but still what do expect from Haymitch? I wait here five...ten..fifteen minutes ugh of course he would lie i should have seen it coming. His arrogance and my headache aren't helping me at all. I knock on the door once more but he wont open it this time. I turn the knob to find it unlocked so I brace myself whats inside. I find him in a rocking chair sleeping..but strange enough he has a knife in his hand. Im afraid if I wake him he will stab me so i go to the door and slam it shut. He wakes up knife ready in his hand and looks around and sees me. Haymitch drops the knife and walks toward me smiling. "hmm i must be sleeping. Effie Trinket in my room?" i walk back towards the wall he's getting a bit close for my preference but he keeps walking.

H.A POV

Effie Trinket in my room? Hm. I wonder what she wants NOW! Probably here to drag me to dinner and talk about my behavior at the reaping today. "what do you want, Effie?" i say her name in a purr..wait what am i saying? Effie? Me? What? Ugh. She doesn't look very comfy in my room and with me walking near her. I get very close to her when she starts looking at the floor and fidgeting with her hands. "whats wrong sweetheart?" she shoots a look at me. If only looks could kill. "nothing. Nothing at all. I was just here to remind you that it time to eat dinner." i shrug and follow her to the dinning room. By the time we get there the Peeta and Katniss are gone and the avoxes are cleaning up. Effie sits down and i sit next to her while the avoxes are serving us dinner I try to talk to her. "so Effie what do you think? Another Quarter Quell victory for district twelve this year?" she drinks a bit of her red wine and says"i dont know..katniss..she seems strong enough to win again" i nod "yes ...just don't get your hopes up too high! Remember what happened on your first year?" I remember that year very clearly,Trinket here, Sobbed and sobbed when they died in the blood bath because she actually thought that they had a chance of winning. At first i made fun of her for believing that twelve actually had a chance if winning but then she wouldn't shut up so i tried to comfort her. She nods, its been years since that incident but every now and then when our tributes die she has tears in her eyes. WAIT! Our tributes? OUR? They aren't ours! They belong to district twelve..not Effie and me. 


	2. Chapter 2

E.T POV

Yes of course he would bring that up. Haymitch doesn't feel anything when our tributes die. Our tributes of through all that training to die. Our tributes leave their families just to die? Wait what? Where did this our tributes come from? They aren't mine! Or Haymitch's! I try not to show that i am hurt by his comment but he isn't stupid. "hey are you ok?" I snap"yes I'm fine" then i laugh. "why are you laughing?" he asks me. "oh its just that you just asked me if i was okay!" he just shrugs and the food arrives. We eat in silence when we hear a bomb like noise. We stand up and katniss and Peeta come running into the dinning room "what happened?" katniss asks. We shrug when a man dressed in a rubber head to toe suit comes in. "I'm sorry to startle you but there is a problem in one of guest rooms" he continues saying "room two has a infestation of ants and has a bad smell so until we will clean the mess up the occupant will have to bunk with another person" we all stare at Haymitch because he sleeps in room two and he just shrugs again. The man,peeta, and Katniss leave. I sit down thinking about where Haymitch will sleep for the next week or so. "I'm sleeping on the floor aren't I?" he says to me.

H.A POV

Effie just stares at me, that woman would let me sleep on the floor than let me sleep in her room. "well isn't it your fault in the first place?" i nod. There is no point in fighting with Effie if i want to sleep with her. WAIT! I don't want to sleep with her i just want to sleep IN a room. Who said i was sharing a room with her? "well i know you wont let me sleep in your room so goodnight" i lie on the floor till she says "fine Haymitch you can sleep in my room but absolutely no alcohol or I'm kicking you out and i wont give a damn where you're sleeping" i smile at her "thats not very lady like" but I'm glad she gave in. I look at the clock its ten thirty. "time to go to sleep Effie" She gave me a weak smile and we headed to her room. She opened the door to her room and it was so clean it was kinda scary. "its so clean and..pink" she smiled at me but i didn't know what to do. "um I'm going to get some pajamas" i say and i return to my room where i ask the exterminators if they could hand me some of my clothes. I walk back with mu clothes to find Effie in a short pink nightgown with white fur trimming at the end. "well well well and to think you didn't own enough pink in that closet of yours" i nodded towards the closet where clothes were spilling out. "Haymitch is my favorite color! What do you expect?" i walk towards the bathroom when she stops me "no! Haymitch dont go in there!" she runs to the door and blocks it! "Effie whats there to hide?" when she doesn't answer me i pick her up and she starts to kick me! "put me down!" i throw her on the bed but she still has a grip on me so she pull me on top of her. "get off of me!" she starts to stir again but i pin her arms over her head "no Effie! Not till you tell me why I cant go in there!" she stares into my eyes and her gaze is so intense that I'm about to pull away when she starts to speak. "haymitch its just that..i..i wear wigs and tons of makeup" Effie said like if it was a secret. I just laughed. "oh sweetheart of course you do! You are from the capitol aren't you?" she didn't respond. "Effie why don't you take that wig off and rinse that makeup off? Truth is in the dark you kinda look scary" she nodded and took off her pink wig revealing short straight brown hair. "i never knew you were a brunette. You are a brunette?right?" she nodded " yes Haymitch i am a brunette" she started to take off her makeup with a towel "you know it would be easier to take the makeup if you got off of me" At first you could see hints of olive skin under the whiteness of the makeup. After Effie took every bit of makeup of and even her contacts I just stated at her. "I'm..you.." i say to her in disbelieve. "I'm what?" she says to me her lips barely touching mine. "your so beautiful" then without think i kiss her. 


	3. Chapter 3

E.T POV

He's kissing me. Haymitch. Kissing. Me. I kiss him back till we need to breathe again. We lock eyes and i kiss him once more running my hands through his shaggy hair. He starts to mess with my hair too but im in pain from his body onto of mine. "haymitch could you be a darling and get off of me?" he steals one quick kiss from me and rolls off. He's next to me when He's starts to kiss my neck. "haymitch..i.." he straddles me once more "whats wrong sweetheart?" he asks me while his face is Buried in My hair. "haymitch i cant..i have to tell you something" he looks into my eyes for a while and then rolls off of me once more. We both are looking at the ceiling when i start to speak again. "Haymitch I'm..I'm not from the capitol. Im from district twelve."  
>H.A POV<p>

She's not from district twelve? "what?" i say to her in disbelieve. I look at her and silent tears are running down her face. Thats impossible Effie is the most capitol-y person i know. Well that might explain somethings she knows. "Haymitch I'm not from the capitol I'm from district twelve." I didn't know what to say so I didn't. "my parents were well peacekeepers...they met and they fell in love but then my mother got a new job in the Capitol and time passed and my father got placed in district one. They met each other again when my mom moved to district one. Once more they fell in love but they felt out of place in one so they left and moved back to district twelve...i was born in district twelve but my parents died the year that you won the quarter quell so i moved to the capitol where people who knew my parents took me in. I was only ten but i still remember seeing you at school and in the seam when me and my dad wanted to go see the last time I saw you was at the reaping, your reaping and Mayslee. I prayed and hoped you or Mayslee would win and when you won i was already in the capitol. They changed my identity and didn't tell a soul i was from district twelve and so i became an escort for my district." i try to take it all in but i cant. Effie from twelve?

E.T POV

I tell him my story but he still wont talk to me. He's pacing around the room now and i get up and walk with him. He wraps his arms around my waist and i say"do you hate me?" he smiles at me"of course not Effie but i do have something to tell you" i look up at him"whats that?" he kisses me "i love you" i look at him"what? Why?" he responds "Effie i don't know how but over the years i just fell for you! And finally you opened up to me and that gave me the balls to tell you how i fell about you" i giggle like a schoolgirl "well i love you too..i don't know why and i don't care i just do" i kiss him with passion. I love him. He loved me. There was a knock at the door that separated us apart instantly. "come in" i say. Katniss comes in "I just came in to tell you that Peeta and I will share a room so Haymitch can sleep in one." I smiled weakly at her and Haymitch said "thanks sweetheart but that wont be necessary" katniss looks at us then at the floor and then again at us and leaves. Haymitch grabs me by the waist "so Effie anything else i need to know?" i shake my head"no" he smiles at me and kisses me. He lays me down on the bed his rough but warm hands trailing up and down my leg. He starts to nibble on my neck and i moan out his name. "yes sweetheart?" i just look at him. "sweetheart are you sure you want to?" i nod and kiss him hard. He starts to mess with the strap of my nightgown when i tell him"you my love are a bit underdressed" i smirk when he starts to undo his button up"aren't you going to help me?" i reply back"no . Your doing it yourself..you know its sexy right?" he laughs but his throaty laugh turns me on even more. I start to grind my hips against mine when he growls at me. "patience my love" he's in his boxers when he try's to take my gown off. "patience my love" i say to him trying to mimic him. I take it off and he starts to laugh again. I become self conscious and a bit angry "what?" he keeps on laughing and he manages to say "even your bra and panties are pink" i smile, happy that he wasn't just joking with me.  
>H.A POV<p>

She looks beautiful in just a bra and . I start to mess with her strap when i look into her eyes and they have become dark with desire. She grinds against me again and i lose it and rip her remain clothing off. "tsk tsk tsk who's the impatience one now?" she laughs. She slips my boxers off and i kiss her again. I hold her hand when i enter her. We both moan together from the pleasure. I slowly thrust into her and she moans my name once more which makes me kiss her. I kiss her neck and trail down to her breasts. I bit down on her nipple softly and she screams in pleasure. "shh they might hear us" i say to her. Her walls become Tighter around me and Effie starts to arch her back her breast in my face while she scrape her long nails down my back. I look into her eyes knowing shes about to come. We both come and i muffle her moans and screams by kissing her. After we calm down i look at her "that was.." she smiles "yes. Yes it was" i lay down next to her thinking Why i didn't make my move sooner. I love this woman.

E.T POV

That was amazing. "i love you" i tell him because i truly do. I love this drunken . "Haymitch you aren't drunk right?" he shakes his head. "do me a favor? Stop drinking" i tell him. "anything for you sweetheart"


End file.
